Deathberries
by ACOUNTCLOSED
Summary: Deathberries are getting out of hand and more and more kits are dying from them. I decided something must be down. A Sixteenth Rule should be added to the Warrior Code. One-shot for The Sixteenth Law on the Warriors Challenge Forum.


**Another challenge for the Warriors Challenge Forum. This is for the Sixteenth Law challenge. I'm using my warrior name from the forum too! I love it.**

Deathberries

"My kit! My dear Nightkit," Tawnynose, one of ShadowClan's queens ran out of the nursery screaming in worry. "He's disappeared." I looked up, calmly, it was known for kits to venture into the territory in search of fun. Thornstar padded out of his den and I padded over to him.

"I'll lead a patrol into the forest in search of Nightkit," I mewed. "I'm pretty sure he'll be out in the territory."

"Of course Rowanflame," Thornstar agreed. "Take Sundapple, Badgerclaw and Lionpaw with you." When I turned around, the small group were already standing waiting to go.

"Lionpaw, why don't you practice your leading and tracking skills?" I asked. Lionpaw nodded eagerly and padded off quickly. I quickly glanced at his mentor, Sundapple who nodded in agreement. We spent a few minutes following the trail. Lionpaw had ran further ahead.

"Rowanflame," Lionpaw called from ahead. We broke into a run to catch up with him. I saw Lionpaw standing over a motionless black kit.

"It's Nightkit," Badgerclaw confirmed. I scanned the area wandering how he would have died to see a whole batch of deathberries. Nowadays it wasn't uncommon for a kit to die from deathberries. There were so many supplies that had suddenly appeared and at the previous Gathering, ThunderClan had announced two of their kits had died thanks to deathberries and RiverClan had also lost and apprentice.

"It's the deathberries," I mewed. "Nightkit must have eaten them. He was probably hungry and didn't think they'd kill him. I need to go and speak to Thornstar about this. Badgerclaw you need to inform Tawnynose." Something had to be done. The kits needed to know what they looked like or something. We couldn't continue as we were we'd lose loads of potential warriors. I raced off. When I had an idea in my head, I always had to get it out and this one was important. I wanted to add a new rule to the Warrior code but I needed Thornstar to agree. And then, I'd need to get all the other Clans to agree. This was going to be difficult.

I stood outside Thornstar's den and took a deep breath before calling, "Thornstar?"

"Yes Rowanflame?" Thornstar's asked from inside the den.

"Do you mind if I come in?" I asked. I didn't want to have the conversation where so many cats could hear. Before Thornstar could reply, I heard a wail come from the nursery. Obviously Tawnynose had been given the bad news.

"You'd better come in," Thornstar mewed in a calm but almost growling voice.

"Thank you Thornstar," I mewed before making my way into the den. "I'm afraid Nightkit is dead."

"From the deathberries," Thornstar interrupted. The way he spoke sounded regretful. "I was worried this may happen."

"I believe we should add an addition to the Warrior code," I explained.

"Like what?" Thornstar questioned.

"Something like any sign of deathberries should be destroyed straight away to protect our younglings," I answered, choosing my words carefully before adding. "And maybe we should have deathberry patrols too."

"Very well," Thornstar sighed. "I shall bring it up at the next Gathering."

"Thank you Thornstar," I dipped my head in respect before turning and leaving the den.

I stood beneath the Great Tree as Thornstar started the Gathering. My stomach started to hurt as I started to get nervous. What if the other Clans didn't agree with this new rule? "I shall begin this Gathering on a grim matter. ShadowClan has lost a kit to deathberries. Because of this one of my warriors proposed a new rule for the Warrior Code. ShadowClan believes that any sign of deathberries should be destroyed straight away to protect our young. Deathberry patrols should be sent out once a day." Snowstar, ThunderClan's leader stepped forwards.

"I'm afraid I disagree about this Thornstar," Snowstar mewed. "Deathberries may come in useful one day."

"For what? Killing enemies?" Thornstar hissed.

"I'm with Thornstar," Breezestar, the WindClan leader announced his view.

"So am I," Miststar, RiverClan's leader said before turning to Snowstar. "Surely ThunderClan have lost enough young cats to deathberries. I would happily send out patrols to stop our young cats from dying when there is so much hope for them."

"Then it's settled," Thornstar mewed quickly.

"I haven't agreed yet Thornstar," Snowstar snarled. "To add a new rule to the Warrior Code every leader must be in favour."

"If you don't agree, you'll be making a terrible mistake Snowstar," Thornstar mewed. "ThunderClan has the most deathberries on their territory."

"How do I know you won't just attack ThunderClan once we're tired from sorting out the deathberries?" Snowstar growled.

"This isn't about power or land," Thornstar sighed. "This is about giving our young cats a chance to live. To become a warrior. Think of all the lives you could save and all the great warriors you can gain."

"Stop trying to give me an opinion Thornstar," Snowstar snapped. "This is my decision."

"I'm fully aware of that Snowstar. I was just trying to help you out," Thornstar mewed calmly.

"I don't need help on making a decision," Snowstar muttered back.

"Thornstar, Snowstar, don't forget the truce," Miststar reminded the bickering leaders glancing up warily at the sky. I glanced up to see clouds drifting across the sky towards the moon.

"Very well. I agree," Snowstar mewed.

"Now it's settled. The new code is: For the safety of the young, deathberries must be destroyed as soon as they are spotted. Patrols must be sent out once a day looking for these consisting only of warriors and apprentices who are soon to receive there warrior names," Thornstar mewed I smiled. I had just added an extra rule to the warrior code. "It is getting late. ShadowClan shall be leaving now."

**Wow! That felt longer than it actually is! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
